Betrayal and Fate
by Yumi Koizumi
Summary: Kyoto adalah kota yang nyaman, tenang dan makmur baik sistem ekonomi dan politiknya. Tapi semua berubah ketika Jendral dari Osaka datang, dan menghancurkann Kyoto. Jendral itu Miyaji Kiyoshi. / Shimogyou mengkhianati Izuki dengan menyerahkannya pada Kamigyou, dan menjadi tawanan Jendral Miyaji. / [DEDICATED FOR MIYAZUKI DAYS] / RnR?


**Kuroko no Basuke belongs Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Betrayal and Fate by Yumi Koizumi**

 **WARNING! AU!, OOC, Typo(s), Alur tidak tentu(?), dan ketidak-jelasan yang lainnya.**

* * *

 **| Miyaji Kiyoshi x Izuki Shun |**

 **Dedicated for MiyaZuki days!**

 **Douzo. . .**

* * *

Seirin : wilayah Shimogyou

Shuutoku : Osaka -sebelum berkuasa di Kyoto- , wilayah Kamigyou -yang sekarang-

* * *

Dahulu, sebelum terjadinya perang, Kyoto adalah kota yang nyaman, tenang dan makmur baik sistem ekonomi dan politiknya itu karna kepemerintahan dipegang oleh Jendral Kiyoshi Teppei yang bijaksana dan ramah dengan rakyatnya. Semenjak terjadinya peperangan sistem pertahanan di Kyoto melemah, dan membuat sebagian Kyoto di ambil alih oleh penguasa Osaka, Jendral Miyaji Kiyoshi.

Karna perbedaan kekuatan militer yang terlihat jelas, dengan sangat Jendral Kiyoshi merelakan wilayah Kamigyou dipegang alih kepemerintahannya oleh Jendral Miyaji yang berhasil mendapatkan wilayahnya tersebut, walaupun begitu wilayah Shimogyou berhasil mempertahankan wilayahnya yang dipimpin oleh Hyuuga Junpei, pada saat itu dia memimpin militer pertahanan di wilayah Shimogyou tentunya dengan dukungan dari Jendral Kiyoshi.

Jendral Kiyoshi dan Miyaji membuat kesepakatan yang mengharuskan Kyoto di bagi dua wilayah, yakni Kamigyou yang sekarang di tempati para bangsawan dari Osaka juga sebagian dari bangsawan luar yang bertempat di Kamigyou, dan Shimogyou tempat dimana Jendral Kiyoshi dan sebagian rakyatnya yang setia mengikutnya bertempat tinggal di sana.

Jendral Kiyoshi tidak punya pilihan lain selain tunduk pada pemimpin yang baru, Jendral Miyaji. Dan agar wilayah Shimogyou tidak di hancurkan oleh kekuatan militer Osaka yang dipimpin Jendral Miyaji, penduduk Shimogyou rela memberikan sebagian hasil panennya setiap tahun pada para bangsawan Kamigyou yang akhirnya disetujui syarat tersebut untuk tidak menghancurkan wilayah Shimogyou.

Shimogyou termasuk salah satu penghasil panen yang terbaik di Miyaji membuat jalur perbatasan diantara wilayahnya dengan wilayah Shimogyou, yang mana hanya jalur itu yang menghubungkan Shimgyou dengan Kamigyou.

Jarak tempuh dari Shimogyou dan Kamigyou terpaut 5 meter dan sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan kedua wilayah yang mana di bawahnya terdapat jurang yang dalam dan sebelumnya banyak orang mencoba untuk bunuh diri di tempat tersebut.

Oleh karna itu Jendral Miyaji memerintahkan beberapa bawahannya untuk menjaga jembatan sekaligus menjaga perbatasan wilayahnya.

* * *

Sore hari, sekitar hutan belantara Shimogyou.

Tetesan air hujan yang jatuh mencium tanah bercampur dengan aroma pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi. Aroma _petrichor_ tercium begitu air hujan bercampur dengan tanah, meskipun keadaan cuaca saat ini tidak begitu baik tetapi hal itu tidak mengganggu Izuki untuk berburu ia harus mendapatkannya setidaknya seekor rusa untuk hari ini.

Daging rusa cukup untuk persediaan makannya selama 2 hari atau lebih, Izuki hidup sendirian selama pengasingannya di hutan Shimogyou, rumah sederhananya yang dekat dengan sumber mata air di sebelah utara hutan Shimogyou tidak mempersulit hidupnya akan kebutuhan air.

Semenjak pengasingannya di hutan Shimogyou Izuki terus melatih kemampuan fisik dan mentalnya, pengasingannya ini bukan di karnakan perintah dari pemimpinnya yang juga teman sejak kecilnya, Hyuuga Junpei. Lebih tepatnya Izuki sendiri yang mengasingkan dirinya untuk melatih fisik juga mentalnya yang masih bisa dibilang belum begitu baik.

Di tengah derasnya hujan, Izuki siap sudah memasang jebakan untuk buruannya. Jika saja tidak hujan, kemungkinan ia dengan mudah membidik buruannya dengan kemampuan panahnya yang lumayan. Izuki bisa saja membidiknya dengan panahnya tapi disaat hujan deras itu sedikit menyulitkannya jadi ia tidak membawa peralatannya itu, kecuali pedangnya yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun.

Namun, niat berburunya untuk persediaan makan beberapa hari kedepan terhalang begitu Izuki mendapati beberapa pasukan dari tentara Kamigyou menghadang.

"Kau yang bernama Izuki Shun itu, bukan?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. "Jendral besar ingin kau datang ke istana!" lanjutnya.

Jendral besar.

Izuki hanya memasang wajah datar memandang para pasukan itu. Baginya pasukan Kamigyou adalah musuh untuknya, terutama para Jendral dan para antek-anteknya.

"Jika aku menolak.." belum selesai Izuki menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah anak panah datang ke arahnya dengan cepat. Beruntung Izuki bisa menghindar dari serangan itu yang datang tiba-tiba. Walaupun begitu Izuki mendapat goresan luka kecil pada wajahnya.

"Jadi kau menolaknya," ujar seseorang muncul di antara pasukan Kamigyou. "Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu minum teh bersama, Izuki Shun."

Suara itu, Miyaji Kiyoshi.

Izuki bisa menebaknya kalau orang itulah akal dari semuanya.

Ia sangat benci dengan Jendral itu. Penyerangannya saat tiba di Kyoto, dan orang yang memisahkan Kyoto menjadi dua. Menurutnya karna seorang Miyaji Kiyoshi yang haus akan kekuasaan itulah yang memulai memicu peperangan.

"Cih, untuk apa seorang Jendral dari Kamigyou datang ke Shimogyou."

"Apa salahnya? Aku hanya ingin berkunjung ke tempat _tawananku_ hmm."

"Tawanan kau bilang! Jangan bercanda, dasar bedebah!"

Untungnya Izuki membawa pedang selalu, untuk berjaga-jaga. Ia sudah siap dengan mode serangnya.

Dengan cepat Izuki sudah ada di belakang Miyaji siap menebaskan pedangnya ke arah leher Miyaji, yang ternyata ia juga menahan pedang Izuki dengan panah busur besi yang kuat.

Keduanya meloncat mundur untuk mencari peluang menyerang kembali. Para pasukan yang dibawa Miyaji pun sudah siap untuk membantu tuannya. Tapi dihalaunya karna Miyaji ingin menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri.

"Dame desu yo, Izuki. Kau seharusnya menurut saja, kalau tidak kau akan terluka lebih parah lagi."

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Izuki memegang pinggangnya. Sejak kapan luka itu ia dapat.

Rupanya ada sesuatu dibalik jubah besarnya Miyaji itu. Tapi Izuki tidak menyerah hanya dengan begitu saja, pengasingannya ini ia lakukan untuk melatih fisik dan ketrampilan pedangnya untuk melawan para bedebah Jendral dari Kamigyou.

Ia tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun kemana dia mengasingkan diri untuk berlatih. Tapi hanya seorang Miyaji Kiyoshi bisa menetahui keberadaannya.

 _Takdir_.

Tidak. Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

Sekali lagi Izuki mencoba untuk bisa sekali saja bisa membuat Jendral yang ada di depannya itu terluka. Tidak ingin membuang peluang kesempatan melawannya. Sakit pada pinggang ia lupakan, dan berfokus pada serangan yang akan Izuki berikan.

"Kenapa tidak kita hentikan saja ini, Izuki. Apa tidak apa dengan luka itu? Maksudku racunnya." kata Miyaji.

"Ra..cun... Uhuk!" memuntahkan darah Izuki memandang sengit Miyaji.

'Makanya ia tidak melawan dengan serius, ternyata... Cih, bedebah itu sudah menyiapkannya dari awal rupanya. Heh, aku tidak peduli...'

"Hahahahaha!" Izuki tertawa keras, Miyaji menatap bingung dengan tingkah Izuki. Mengelap darah di bibirnya, Izuki langsung menodong pedang ke arah Miyaji, dengan tangan satunya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa mau mu. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah sudi menerima tawaranmu itu!" begitu selesai mengatakan hal itu Izuki meronggoh kantung kecil yang bertengger di pinggang kanan yang tidak terkena luka serangan tidak terlihat dari Miyaji, mengambil beberapa bola-bola kecil dari kantong tersebut yang kemudian melemparkannya ke depannya, bukan ke arah Miyaji atau pasukannya.

'Bom asap?' ucap Miyaji begitu tahu apa yang Izuki lempar.

Asap hitam legam itu menyebar kesegala arah, Izuki mulai tidak terlihat dari pandangan Miyaji ataupun pasukannya.

"Jati kau berniat kabur, Izuki." gumam Miyaji begitu asap mulai perlahan menghilang.

"Bagaimana tuan? Apa kami harus mengejarnya." kata salah satu pasukan yang ada di samping tuannya itu.

"Tidak perlu,." ujar Miyaji menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum? Bukan senyuman tulus atau apapun itu, mungkin itu sebuah seringaian. "Kalian kembali ke Kamigyou, biar aku yang mengejarnya."

"Tapi tuan..." setelah itu Miyaji pergi meninggalkan pasukannya utuk mengejar Izuki.

* * *

Dua hari sebelumnya, di aula Shimogyou.

Kiyoshi Teppei sebagai Jendral yang paling tua umurnya, mengundang rapat dengan orang-orang terpilihnya.

"Jadi ada apa Kiyoshi-san mengudang kami kemari?"

"Apa ini menyangkut dengan Kamigyou lagi?"

"Apa Jendral Miyaji ingin menaikkan pajak?"

"Bagaimana dengan ekonomi kita? Para penduduk kita yang kekurangan? Kita sudah hampir tidak bisa mengatasi semua keluhan warga, Kiyoshi-san."

Kiyoshi memahami semua pertanyaan beruntun yang datang dari teman seperjuangannya itu. Tapi rapat kali ini bukan membahas tentang masalah ekonomi atau apapun. Ada masalah yang lebih besar, yang bisa menghambat segalanya.

"Ini memang ada kaitannya dengan Jendral Miyaji, tapi bisa kesampingkan sejenak masalah warga kita? Ada masalah yang lebih besar daripada itu semua." ujar Kiyoshi membungkam pertanyaan mereka.

"Memang masalah apa lagi, Kiyoshi?" tanya Hyuuga. Hyuuga Junpei, dia adalah pemimpin pertahanan militer Shimogyou, salah satu yang di undang oleh Jendral Kiyoshi.

"Hyuuga..." Kiyoshi menatap teman seperjuangannya itu, yang juga rekan yang selalu mendukung Kiyoshi jika terlibat masalah. "Apa Izuki masih mengasingkan diri, Hyuuga?" tanyanya.

"Izuki? Ah, ya... Dia keras kepala memang, ingin mengasingkan diri berlatih keras dari biasanya. Padahal dia satu-satunya aset penting Shimogyou. Kekuatannya hampir setara dengan Takao Kazunari, dari Kamigyou." ujar Hyuuga panjang lebar, padahal tidak ada yang menanyakan perihal seberapa besar kekuatan Izuki.

"Memang ada apa dengan Izuki itu, Kiyoshi-san?" tanya yang lain.

"Yah, Jendral Miyaji menginginkannya." jawab Kiyoshi.

"APA!"

"Dia itu kan senjata kita satu-satunya untuk bisa mengalahkan Kamigyou, walau besar kemungkinan hanya 30 persen! Kamu mau menyerahkan dia juga, Kiyoshi?!" Hyuuga menggebrak meja, emosi.

"Tenang dulu.. Aku belum selesai bicara." ujar Kiyoshi.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang! Kau menambah penderitaan Shimogyou, BODOH!" gertak Hyuuga.

"Oleh karna itu, dengan menyerahkan Izuki pada Kamigyou. Jendral Miyaji melepaskan semua penderitaan kita. Dia akan pergi dari Kyoto dan membebaskan kita, menggantikan semua hasil panen kita tiga kali lipatnya."

"Hanya dengan menyerahkan Izuki pada Kamigyou? Kenapa tidak dari awal saja, kenapa harus sekarang?"

"Jendral Miyaji menunggu keputusan kita sampai besok, kalau kita tidak menyerahkannya, kemungkinan terburuk Shimogyou akan hancur lebih dari ini.. Bagaimana?"

"Apa tidak ada pilihan lain?" ujar Hyuuga, sepertinya hanya dia yang merasa sangat keberatan jika Izuki, anak buah sekaligus teman sejak kecilnya itu menjadi tawanan orang yang sudah menghancurkan Kyoto, Miyaji Kiyoshi.

"Sayangnya tidak ada lagi, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka kita harus menyerahkannya. Untuk kepentingan desa Shimogyou."

* * *

Sementara itu Izuki yang sedang berusaha kabur dari kejaran Miyaji masih berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap bisa berlari menjauh. Kalau bukan karna racun yang ia dapat, mungkin ia sudah tiba lebih cepat ke tempat tinggalnya. Sayangnya, ia harus melewati beberapa meter untuk tiba di sana.

Izuki sudah menutupi lukanya dengan kain yang ia sobek dari lengan bajunya. Ia tidak ada waktu untuk mencari penawar racun di sekitar hutan, saat ini kemungkinan segerombolan kelompok dari Kamigyou sudah melacak keberadaannya.

Tidak ingin darahnya sebagai tanda jejaknya, makanya ia langsung secara sigap menutupi lukanya itu.

Hujan sedikit memperlambat pelariannya. Beberapa kali Izuki hampir terjerembab jatuh karna licin. Walau sudah lumayan reda tapi itu tidak membantunya sama sekali.

Bom asap yang ia lempar tadi seharusnya bisa mengulur waktu lebih banyak untuk melarikan diri, tapi karna air hujan juga lah yang membuat asap yang ia buat jadi cepat hilang. Untungnya ia masih sempat dalam waktu yang sedikit itu.

"Uhuk!" Izuki terbatuk karna reaksi racun yang mulai semakin menjalar, darah segar keluar dari sela-sela mulutnya.

"Sial! Aku benar-benar ceroboh!" Izuki menengadah ke langit, air hujan menerpa wajah orientalnya, membiarkan air hujan itu membasahi wajah dan menghilangkan jejak darah dari sela bibirnya.

Apa aku hanya sampai sini saja? Itu yang terpikir oleh Izuki. Padahal ia sudah berlatih keras untuk bisa melawan Miyaji, tapi saat waktunya tiba ia malah membuang kesempatan melawan dan malah melarikan diri.

Izuki langsung menoleh begitu telinganya menangkup suara orang melangkah, pendengaran Izuki sangat bagus, jadi ia tidak akan salah dengan pendengarannya kali ini. Merasa seperti ada yang membuntutinya, Izuki menggunakan kemampuan matanya yang bisa melihat sekitar dengan jangkauan yang cukup luas, e _agle eye_ , untuk melihat siapa yang mengikutinya.

'Tidak ada siapa-siapa?'

Tidak ada yang mengikutinya, lalu suara itu-

Seekor tupai keluar dari balik semak-semak sedikit membuat Izuki kaget.

"Tupai..." untung Izuki tidak gegabah melempar pedang ke arah tupai itu karna membuatnya kaget.

Kali ini tubuh Izuki sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan racun yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, keseimbangannya goyah membuat ia jatuh ke tanah yang basah.

"Si-al... Kh!" Izuki memukul tanah sebagai pelampiasannya, ia merasa lemah dan tidak berguna di hadapan Miyaji, jadi untuk apa ia melatih dirinya kalau kemampuannya saja masih kurang.

Pandangan Izuki juga mulai buram, air hujan juga membuatnya menambah pandangan di sekitarnya mulai tidak jelas. Belum lagi tadi Izuki memakai _eagle eye_ nya. Membuat matanya berkunang-kunang.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan, kau seharusnya menurut saja Izuki-kun~" suara itu datang dari balik semak-semak dimana tupai tadi keluar, padahal Izuki sudah memastikan tidak ada siapapun dengan _eagle eye_ nya.

Tidak, kau salah Izuki.. Miyaji bersembunyi dengan hati-hati di sana, ia sudah tau jelas kemampuan mata Izuki, jadi Miyaji mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan tupai.

"Ka-u! Khh!" Izuki menggigit bibirnya, merasa kesal. Tidak peduli dengan darah yang perlahan keluar, ia tidak menyangka yang bakal datang mengejarnya adalah orang yang sudah membuatnya hampir sekarat karna racun pemberiannya.

"Sayang sekali kau harus berakhir seperti itu, Izuki. Padahal aku ingin memberikan suatu kejutan padamu." ujar Miyaji makin mendekat ke Izuki yang sudah tergeletak di tanah. Izuki berusaha mengambil pedangnya walau tenaganya sudah tidak kuat lagi, tapi apadaya ketika ingin mengambil pedangnya, Miyaji sudah menarik rambutnya.

Miyaji makin mengembangkan seringainya melihat wajah Izuki yang sudah pada batas kesadarannya hampir mati sekarat. Miyaji bukan menikmati mengetahui tawanannya itu tengah sekarat, dia hanya senang bisa mendapatkan kembali burung kecilnya yang berusaha kabur.

"Nah, sekarang kau tidak bisa pergi lagi, Izuki." pada saat itu juga Izuki tidak bisa berkutik ketika Miyaji mengangkatnya kemudian di gendong Izuki di bahu milik Miyaji, seperti layaknya barang. Izuki sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk melawan Miyaji.

Perlahan kesadaran Izuki sudah diambang batasnya, ia seperti akan mati.

* * *

Miyaji membaringkan tubuh Izuki pada futon milik Izuki.

Saat ini Miyaji beruntung bisa cepat menemukan tempat di mana si pemuda yang barusan ia gendong itu tinggal. Tidak jauh dari tempat ia menemukan Izuki.

Miyaji mengeluarkan botol kecil berisi cairan kental berwarna merah. Untungnya ia membawa benda itu, karna Miyaji membawa pisau beracunnya yang sudah menebas pinggang ramping milik Izuki. Botol itu adalah penawar racunnya.

Mula-mula Miyaji membuka balutan pinggang Izuki untuk membersihkan luka, tidak lupa ia memberikan beberapa tanaman liar yang sudah di gerusnya menjadi obat sementara dari racunnya.

"Nah, Izuki.. Sekarang kau harus minum penawarnya. Jadi tidak masalahkan jika aku yang memberikan itu padamu langsung?" Tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Izuki masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Sebelum Miyaji memberikan penawarnya, ia menatap lama wajah oriental milik pemuda yang sudah menarik perhatiannya. Wajah putih pucatnya, bulu matanya terlihat lentik itu, bibir merah mudanya seolah terlihat minta untuk dijamah.

Miyaji memberikan obat penawar pada Izuki lewat perantara mulut dan mulut. Karna itu memang tujuan Miyaji, sekaligus mencicipi rasa dari bibir ranum milik Izuki.

Manis, dan pahit.

Manis saat bibir Miyaji bertemu dengan bibir Izuki, pahit saat obat penawar itu juga ia rasakan. Tapi ia mengalihkan rasa pahit dari obatnya, bibir Izuki sudah membuatnya ketagihan. Miyaji juga memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut Izuki, menikmati lebih dalam lagi rasa yang sudah membuatnya hampir mabuk ketagihan.

"Mm."

Reaksi obat penawar yang Miyaji berikan memang bereaksi cepat, buktinya ia langsung menyadari dari lenguhan Izuki di sela 'aktifitas' memberikan obat penawarnya.

Saat Izuki sudah sadar, ia merasakan sesak di dadanya. Sesak karna kesulitan bernapas. Izuki terbelalak menyadari apa yang sudah membuatnya sesak napas, begitu melihat Miyaji menciumnya. Ya menciumnya, dengan penuh napsu dan gairah.

Izuki mendorong dada Miyaji menjauh darinya, sayangnya ia baru saja pulih dan tidak punya kekuatan lebih untuk mendorong tubuh besar Miyaji.

Lidah Miyaji masih bermain liar dalam mulut Izuki, mencicipi apapun di dalamnya. Saling bertukar saliva, ia juga ingin Izuki menikmatinya. Jadi ia memprovokasi lidah Izuki untuk bermain bersama lidahnya.

"Mmh!"

Izuki butuh pasokan udara, ciuman-paksa- yang Miyaji lakukan padanya tidak memberikan kesempatan sejenak untuk berhenti. Lalu terbesit di pikiran Izuki untuk menggigit lidah Miyaji.

"Ack! Kau!" Berhasil. Miyaji yang kaget dari kejutan 'gigitan' pada lidahnya, sontak mendorong bahu Izuki agak keras. Lidahnya berdarah karna Izuki mengigitnya saat ia masih menikmati mulut milik si pemuda rambut hitam itu.

Izuki menghirup udara sebanyaknya begitu terlepas dari ciuman Miyaji. Yutaka yang di pakai Izuki sebagian turun memperlihatkan pundak serta dadanya. Miyaji meneguk ludah melihat betapa indahnya tubuh Izuki, tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, sialan!" Izuki mengelap bibirnya, menatap Miyaji sengit.

"Aku hanya menolongmu." jawab Miyaji, matanya fokus pada sebagian intens tubuh Izuki yang dilihatnya.

"Cih! Menolong katamu! Aku tidak sudi di tolong oleh orang yang sudah menghancurkan tempat kelahiranku!" Izuki bersiap berdiri menjauh dari Miyaji, tapi sayangnya Miyaji sudah menarik lengan Izuki membuat si rambut hitam jatuh terlentang di futonnya dengan posisi tangan di atas kepalanya yang di cengkram erat oleh tangan Miyaji.

"!? Apa yang-" kata-katanya terhenti begitu Izuki mengetahui tatapan marah Miyaji.

"Jadi itu rasa terimakasihmu, setelah aku tolong, hm?" seringai Miyaji. Izuki meneguk ludah.

"Sepertinya kau memang harus diberi hukuman, tidak mematuhi tuanmu yang sekarang, hm." Miyaji makin mendekati wajah Izuki.

"M-memangnya kau siapa!? Kau bukan Jendralku!" memalingkan muka, Izuki menghindari kontak langsung dengan manik caramel milik Miyaji, terlihat ia benar-benar kesal dan marah padanya.

"Sekarang kau adalah milik Kamigyou, juga milikku."

"Ap-"

Sret.

Miyaji memperlihatkan selembaran pada Izuki.

Terbelalak melihat apa yang tertulis pada selembaran itu, Izuki hampir 'tak percaya.

Shimogyou mengkhianatinya.

Di situ tertulis Jendral Kiyoshi Teppei menyerahkan Izuki Shun sebagai kebebasan Shimogyou dari kekangan Kamigyou. Itu berarti Izuki di buang dari desanya. Desanya tidak membutuhkannya. Desanya tidak akan pernah mempercayai kekuatannya untuk melawan Kamigyou. Desanya... Mengkhianatinya.

 **おわり**

* * *

 **A/N : Konnichiwa. Yumi here. Ada yang kangen? /gak**

 **Oke, sebelumnya aku cuma mau bilang...**

 **Happy Miyaji x Izuki days minnasan..**

 **Terima kasih.**

* * *

 **おまけ**

Di khianati oleh Shimogyou dan menjadi tawanan milik Kamigyou sebagai pengganti pembebasan dari kekangan keserakahan Kamigyou.

"Sekarang kau adalah milikku." ujar orang yang sudah merebut segalanya dari pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya tengah memeluknya dari samping.

Izuki Shun.

Pemuda berambut hitam legam itu sekarang tidak bisa menjauh lagi dari sosok yang sudah merebut semuanya yang Izuki miliki untuk kepuasannya semata. Menurut pandangan Izuki.

"Pagi ini kita akan kembali ke Osaka. Persiapkan dirimu, dan jangan melawan lagi atau aku akan _melakukannya_ lebih dari apa yang barusan aku berikan padamu, Shun." katanya kemudian mengecup leher milik si rambut hitam, sedangkan Izuki tidak bisa berkutik dalam pelukan Jendral Kamigyou berambut orange pucat itu.

Miyaji Kiyoshi.

Dialah orang yang sudah merebut segalanya dari Izuki. Kebebasannya, juga telah merebut keperawanannya.

Mungkin _kami-sama_ sudah tidak mau membantunya keluar dari permasalahan yang sudah terjadi.

Atau ini sudah menjadi takdirnya?

Takdir menjadi _milik_ seorang Jendral yang dulu pernah menghancurkan sebagian tempat dimana Izuki dilahirkan.

"Pertama sejak aku bertemu denganmu saat perang itu, aku sudah terpesona olehmu."

Terpesona katanya. Pada orang lemah seperti dia. Apa mata Jendral itu bermasalah?

"Aku tahu kau lemah, tapi ketika kau mengayuhkan pedang mu melawan musuh yang ada di depanmu, tidak peduli kau terluka atau hampir sekarat. Kau sangat indah untuk di lewatkan. Tapi bukan karna itu aku mengingikanmu. Aku..." Miyaji mengubah posisi Izuki yang memunggunginya kini menghadap padanya. Lalu sekali lagi Miyaji mencium Izuki, bukan ciuman kasar dan penuh napsu. Tapi ciuman yang tulus juga menenangkan.

"...Mencintai mu."

 **END** **(?)**

 **RnR?**


End file.
